


I Know You Want Me

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Romance, Shiro's eyeliner, Striker Lance, Sweeper Keith, This is cute, University, Wrote this in two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Lance and Keith have been rival soccer players since their freshman year of college. But they also have been pining for each other since freshman year. Tonight is another big game between UOA and UOM. Who will win?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	I Know You Want Me

“Hey Kogane, you better watch your ass tonight,” Lance said as they started to walk to separate sides of the field. Keith rolled his eyes and smirked back at him. “Doing all the work for you, McClain?” He asked, making Lance’s face burn a brilliant red. Lance sneered at his rival with a glare. “In your dreams, Mullet.”

Keith laughed, running to meet up with his teammates. Lance glared as he did the same. Both teams started warm-up stretches, making sure their legs were in proper conditions to strategically kick a ball. “Dude, you already tired? You’re red.” Hunk asked, eyeing Lance as he sat on the ground, reaching for the toe of his cleats. Lance shook his head, glaring over at UOM’s team, seeing Keith chatting with his teammate, Matt, while doing stretches. “He’s just so goddamn annoying.” Hunk rolled his eyes sitting back and sighing at his friend. “Lance, he’s not that bad. You’re just upset with him because he’s with our rival school.” Hunk said, making the other man sigh. 

“It’s not just that; literally every time I see him, I just wanna-”

“Kiss him? Hug him? Tell him you actually like his hair.” Lance glared at his friend. 

“I regret ever telling you about my tiny crush on him freshman year.” Hunk laughed at that, rolling his shoulders as he stood. “Buddy, I get it, you’re in denial and at this moment, he’s your sworn enemy. But you still have feelings for him, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him when he’s not looking.” 

Lance furrowed his brows, reaching down to grab the front of his shin and bring his foot up to his waist. “Can we just not talk about this anymore?” He asked, frustrated. Hunk sighed and nodded. “Sure, dude. Avoid life’s problems until they come back and bite you in the ass.” Lance deadpanned at the space in front of him as his friend went to get into his position as goalie. 

Lance was the team’s striker, but he liked to call himself the sharpshooter. Lance almost never misses a shot when he has the opportunity. Game’s with other universities were boring and too easy for Lance, but with the University of Mamora, holy shit. Mamora was the University of Altea’s Tom to their Jerry. They were always at each other’s throats, whether it be in academics, music, sports, you name it. 

And ever since his first game with UOM, Lance has been hellbent about showing up his proclaimed rival. It seemed that Keith came out of nowhere, he was Mamora’s sweeper, an uncommon position but not totally useless. He was the last line of defense before the goalie, meaning: If Lance saw a shot, Keith could easily sweep in and catch him off guard by delivering a powerful kick to the ball, sending it straight back out into the field. It irritated Lance each time Keith would block his shots and it irritated him, even more, when Keith found out about his frustrations, teasing him with it. 

And obviously being in the same friend group did not help. Basically, to sum it all up, Lance knew Pidge and Pidge’s brother is Matt who goes to UOM and he’s friends with Keith. And not to mention that Keith is “buddy-buddy” with Altea’s soccer coach, Shiro. Practically brothers. 

“Keith you’re staring again, I think I see a bit of drool- ow!” Matt yelped as the skin on his arm was pinched. 

“Shut up. I’m not staring, and I’m certainly not drooling.” Keith grumbled from the other side of the field, glancing occasionally over where Lance was doing his own stretches and talking to Hunk. Matt huffed and pushed at his shoulder. “The sexual tension on this field right now can be cut by Shiro’s wings.” He said, referring to the coach's eyeliner he occasionally wore out. Keith rolled his eyes, bending at his waist to touch the ground. 

“I’m sure he’s too oblivious to even notice the “sexual” in that tension,” Keith grumbled. Keith had come to terms with his crush a long time ago, but it was hard to move on when Lance kept sticking himself into Keith’s emotional space. And in the end, Keith just couldn’t get rid of his feelings for Altea’s striker, even if Lance annoyed the shit out of him sometimes. 

And if he’s being honest, he loved teasing the man after games when the gang would go to their favorite diner in celebratory milkshakes, no matter who won. It was nice, and sometimes Lance would actually put their rivalry to rest so they could have a good time with their friends. But of course, the competitions were still there. _Bet I could drink mine faster than you can,_ or, _the first one to the car gets shotgun._ It was childish and petty but Keith didn’t care, he would always give in to one of their competitions if he got to see the smile on Lance’s face when he would win. 

“Alright, positions people.” The ref called. Lance claimed his spot, eyeing Keith as he did. He grumbled as the dark-haired male saw, smirking back at him. “Just you wait…” Lance said under his breath. 

A whistle was blown and the game started. The ball was immediately flying, hitting different pairs of feet as it went. Lance kept track of where it traveled, keeping up with its course. And when he saw his opportunity he pulled the ball strategically from the path of the other team's offense and took off with it. The crowd around them went wild as the player’s shifted courses, trying to keep up with Lance. 

It went back and forth like this for a while, no one scoring a single goal because each team's defense was just that good. And Lance always loved a challenge. Near the end of the first inning, Altea managed to score thanks to the diversion Lance and Rolo displayed, passing the ball at extreme speeds to where the goalie couldn’t keep track of it. Lance whooped as Rolo kicked the ball straight into the net, the crowd roaring. “Lucky shot,” Keith said as he passed the ball back to the ref. Lance smirked at him. “C’mon Mullet, I thought you were better than that?” He teased, making Keith glare challengingly at him. 

“Make another goal, and then we’ll talk Lance.” He hissed, and Lance grinned. As Keith loved teasing Lance, Lance loved teasing Keith. “Bring it on, Baby,” Lance called as he ran to the other side of the field. Keith, against his will, felt his stomach flutter at the name. But he pushed it down along with the blush forming on his pale cheeks. Meanwhile, Lance had a sort of bi-panic. Did he really just involuntarily call Keith ‘baby’? Lance kicked at the tightening feeling in his chest as he resumed his position. They did not, in fact, make another goal for the rest of the inning or the one after that. But Mamora did and Lance did not hear the end of it from Keith. 

“Looks like we’re tied,” Keith said as they both went to grab water from the stand on the side of the field. Lance huffed at him, grabbing a cup and gulping it down. “No shit, Sherlock.” Lance croaked, refilling the cup. 

“Aw, are you tired already?” Keith asked, drinking down his own cup of water. Lance glared at him, stepping away from the water stand as other players went to get some. “Like hell. I’ll take you on all night if I have to.” Keith chuckled, looking up at the scoreboard. “Well you only got twenty-eight minutes, so make it snappy.” 

“Oh trust me, I will kick your ass.” Lance challenged, seeing the games half time was already coming to an end. Keith smirked and rolled his eyes, leaning in close before sultry whispering to Lance only: “Bring it on, _Baby._ ” And before Lance could say or do anything, he was walking away towards his end of the field. Lance spluttered, blushing like a mad man as he looked over to see Hunk giving him a knowing look. “Not a word,” Lance said, walking away towards the field, leaving Hunk laughing. 

The teams switched sides of the field and the game started again. All players were pushed to their max as the game became more intense, and with three minutes left on the clock and no one scoring, it was starting to become desperate. When Lance finally got a hold of the ball again, he sprinted with it, weaving it around the players and nearing Mamora’s goal. He looked to see Keith ready to block his shot and he smirked, seeing an out that Keith didn’t see. And as soon as he kicked the ball towards the goal, he felt nervous and nauseous. Watching in slow motion as the ball bounced off the edge and hit the back of Keith’s heel. Though he did not get to see if he made the shot, due to a UOM offense player, sliding into his legs a second too late. 

Lance felt his whole world crumbling as he and the other player fell on the field. And for a second he thought he heard a terrifying crunch when Antok’s heel collided with his ankle. There was silence before Lance groaned aloud at the exploding pain in his left ankle. Antok seemed unscathed, lifting himself from the ground and looking down at Lance with worry. “Jesus Christ, Antok. This isn’t the Hunger games.” Someone said, though Lance couldn’t recognize them. All he could focus on was the absolute pain shooting up his leg from his ankle. 

“Fuck!” He screamed in agony, sitting up and reaching to coddle his ankle, only causing more pain to flare up in his bones. The crowds roaring turned into loud murmurs that filled the stadium. Lance only hissed as he felt at the swelling skin around his ankle. “Lance!” He looked to see all of his friends coming towards him, Keith being there first and kneeling beside him. Lance swallowed as Keith looked at him with concern flooding his dark violet irises. “I-I can’t tell if it’s broken,” Lance said worriedly, making Keith’s heart break a bit at the apprehensive tone in his voice. Keith leaned down, working Lance’s arm over his shoulder and around his neck and helping him stand. 

“Come on,” Keith said as Lance leaned most of his weight against Keith. “Can you walk on it?” He asked and a small whimper slipped past Lance’s lips as he stepped with it. He quickly shook his head and Keith bit his lip, looking for the ref. “We need help over here!” He shouted and helped Lance walk towards the bend on the sidelines. The crowd was clapping for them, amazed at the sight of two players from different teams working together. 

“Why are you helping me?” Lance bit out, hissing with each movement towards the bench. Keith huffed. “It’s called human decency. And… you’re hurt.” Keith said, sounding seemingly smaller than before. Lance looked down at him with a tiny smile. He stopped Keith’s steps by putting his hand against his chest and Keith looked at him with confusion. “What? Does it hurt too much?” He asked and Lance sighed, smiling wider and moving his hand to settle against Keith’s cheek. He leaned in, colliding his lips with the other males. Keith raised his eyebrows high, staring wide-eyed at the closeness of Lance’s face before melting entirely into the kiss, his grip against Lance softening. 

And the crowd went wild. 

It was an uproar of ‘awws’ and whistles. And a lot of it was coming from their teammates who were watching and were glad that it finally happened. At this point there were bet’s going around, predicting when they would get together. They pulled away and Lance had a dopey look on his face that made Keith blush fiercely.

“We are talking about this later,” Keith said, looking away while smiling and continuing to the bench where a medic was already waiting. Lance chuckled, leaning in closer to Keith. “I know… hey. Did I make it?” He asked as he was set down on the bench, grabbing at Keith’s hand and holding it tightly. Keith grinned at him and sat next to him. “Yeah, you made the shot.” Lance chuckled and grinned. 

“Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to write the "Oh trust me, I'll kick your ass" line: hmmm how about, "I'll wreck your-" nope. "I'll blow your-" oh god no. "I'll destroy your-" oh my god that's even worse.
> 
> Also, I did research on soccer, because I don't play it anymore so I have no idea how it works. If I got anything wrong, feel free to be triggered in the comment section. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed our two boy's getting together, I know I did. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Feedback are greatly appreciated. Literally every time I get an email saying that there's been Kudos or Comments on my works I get happy. So please keep fueling me with your love. 
> 
> And also, I am working on an upcoming project that I hope I can bust out soon. So, mentally prepare yourselves for that. 
> 
> Love you guys! <3


End file.
